


Waking Up with Your Enemy

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Erections, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Hangover, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Secret Crush, Shy Isak Valtersen, Soft Isak, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak can't remember what he did last night, but he's woken up with a hangover, in his underwear and in the bed of the boy he loathes the most: Even Bech Næsheim.





	Waking Up with Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i had this idea a few days ago and i thought about writing a one-shot but without smut, sorry! also, for those following my "Winter Nights" story, the new (and final) chapter will be up soon!
> 
> PS: happy international labour day!

Isak woke up and stretched his arms before opening his eyes. Once he did so, he found himself staring at a white ceiling that certainly wasn’t the ceiling from his bedroom in his shared apartment.

 

He realized that he was naked, only covered by a white sheet and his underwear. Also, there was a mop of hair attached to a human body underneath his right armpit. The boy next to him, still in his sleep, brought him closer by grabbing him from his waist, sighing while he slept. Isak realized that he was also naked. Okay, no, he was wearing underwear. Oh God…

 

“Uhm… Hello?” He said, and the other boy groaned.

 

“Good morning,” a deep voice said. Oh, and he _knew_ whom that voice belonged to.

 

“Næsheim?” Isak asked, pushing the boy away and covering his chest with the white sheet. He remembered: he’d been to Elias party, and the boy shared a flat with Næsheim.

 

The older boy groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to protect them from the sunlight that filtered through the curtains. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Even said, still with a deep voice. He opened his blue eyes, now staring at Isak while laying on the bed. He wasn’t covered now, and Isak could see his long legs and the prominent bulge inside his underwear. Oh God, this was only getting worse…

 

“But… but… We’re enemies!” Isak could not believe that he’d ended up having sex with someone he loathed. Thank Magnus told him to drink and now he couldn’t remember anything from last night. Although he should probably blame Magnus as well because if he hadn’t drunk that much he wouldn’t be naked on Even Bech Næsheim’s bed.

 

Even laughed with his elbow now against the mattress and his head on his hand, ridges of light that came from the window kissing his skin. He rose his eyebrows while he ogled at Isak, who had let the sheet fall and uncovered his torso. “Are we enemies? I didn’t know that?”

 

“Of course we are!” Isak looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of his clothes. “We hate each other! …Right?”

 

Even laughed, “I don’t hate you. Do you hate me?”

 

Isak gulped. “I mean, just a bit?,” he said, squinting his eyes.

 

Even sat on the mattress with his back hunched and cross-legged. He then stretched his body, his muscles tensing and his ribs completely visible as he fumbled around his bedside table drawer. He came back to the previous position and lit up a joint. “And why do you hate me?” He asked after exhaling, the smoke floating in the air. He rose his eyebrows and offered Isak the joint. “Want some?” Although he was a bit hesitant at first, Isak finally accepted and took a drag.

 

“It’s just that… do you remember that day when you were filming around campus with that friend of yours, Sonja?” He handed Even the joint, who nodded while he inhaled the smoke.

 

“Do you remember what happened while you were filming?”

 

Even remained quiet for a few seconds, until a smile appeared in his face. “Oh yes! That’s when we met.”

 

“You were walking backwards with your camera and threw me to the floor.”

 

Even chuckled, “Yeah, I remember. And you hate me for that.”

 

Isak crossed his arms, “Well, you burst out laughing and filmed me instead of saying sorry first. That’s why I don’t like you.”

 

“Oh, you don’t like me? For the record, I didn’t film you _on purpose_ ,” Even got closer to him, joint still in his hands.

 

Isak shook his head, almost like a child would do, his arms still crossed.

 

“Well, you didn’t seem to think that yesterday…” Even’s smile widened at Isak’s face, full of terror.

 

“What- what do you mean?” The boy stammered.

 

Even bit his lip, “Well, you were being a bit clingy. I mean, you sat on my lap.”

 

“Oh, I was probably drunk.” Isak wasn’t looking at him, but rather focused on the yellow curtains.

 

“Let me doubt that. You only had one beer.”

 

“Well, I was clearly drunk after that beer.”

 

“Yeah, sure. And then you told me that you had a crush on me.” Isak’s gaze came back to him. The younger boy could feel his face burn.

 

“I obviously didn’t mean it.”

 

“Well, you tried to kiss me and when I moved my face you tried to take _my_ shirt-off.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Isak placed his face between his hands. “Did… did we do anything?” He murmured.

 

“No. You wanted but I refused. You weren’t in the right state. I did everything I could so that you wouldn’t regret anything.”

 

Isak looked up. “Thanks. But that doesn’t explain why we’re… uh… here. I mean, if we didn’t do anything.”

 

“I accompanied you here so you could sleep and that’s when the… undressing happened.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“Does Elias know?”

 

“Nah, probably too busy fucking with Jonas.” Even gave him an evil smile. “Why? Too scared that they find out you have a crush on me?”

 

“Nah, because I don’t. I was just drunk.”

 

“Okay, then I can tell them that you told me how much you wanted to hide your face in my neck and ride me and that it was all a joke of yours.”

 

 _Oh shit_. Isak could feel his face boiling now, and he only wanted to hide in shame. Drunk Isak and his crushes had never been a good combination, and it seemed that he had literally told Even _everything_.

 

“You… you’d never do that…. Would you?” He quickly added.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Thanks. And I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s actually a shame, because I find you rather cute.”

 

Isak tilted his head, like a confused puppy. “Wh-what?” He stammered.

 

“I mean, I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t appreciate such comments, specially when they came from such a gorgeous guy on whom I’ve had a crush since I first saw him in campus.” Even’s smile widened as he saw Isak’s eyes opening wide open.

 

“You-you like me?” Isak asked, incredulous.

 

Even kneeled on the bed and then moved forward until he was closer to the other boy. “Isak, I wouldn’t have shared a bed with you if I didn’t like you, you fool. Eva was right, you can be quite oblivious, although I find that quite endearing.” He smiled. “Why do you think Sonja and I were filming exactly in the moment when you walked past? We weren’t filming, she was helping me to get your attention.”

 

“Well, next time don’t throw me to the floor.  But… why didn’t you kiss me yesterday?” Isak asked him while the other boy sat, now only a few centimetres away from him.

 

Even sighed, “Again, because you were drunk, and I didn’t want to take advantage of you. And if something happened, I wanted it to be something we could both be okay with.”

 

Isak smiled before he looked down, trying to hide his smile; he didn’t know how adorable Even found that gesture, how he loved the red tone that crept over his cheeks. “And could something happen… uh… now?” Isak looked up to find Even lying on his side next to him, his head on his hand and his elbow on the pillow Isak had used that night.

 

Even shrugged and smiled, “I mean, only if you want to. No pressure.”

 

“I guess?” Isak said with a smile on his face, looking at the boy.

Even moved and kissed him on his cheek, quickly moving backwards. He giggled.

 

Isak could feel himself blushing. “That’s it?”  
  
“Oh, but I thought we were _enemies_?”

 

Isak snorted and rolled his eyes, “Okay, maybe I don’t hate you. I was just… jealous.”

 

“Jealous? Of what?”

 

Isak bit his lip. “Of you being so hot and me not… not having you.”

 

Even sat and held Isak’s chin before kissing him. It started as an innocent kiss, one of those kisses someone gave in order to tempt their luck and see if the other person actually wanted to kiss you. But then it got _so much_ better, in Isak’s opinion. Even ended up keenling on the bed, Isak’s head tilting backwards so that he could properly kiss Even, who now had his hands on his bare shoulders and neck. Ad then Even nibbled Isak’s lower lip before asking for permission with his mouth to enter Isak’s mouth. And Isak fucking _moaned_ , he moaned because a guy wanted to do something he did almost every weekend when Isak went out with his friends. Isak froze in shame, his back rigid, and Even gave him a peck so that he knew that it was okay. Surprisingly, Isak relaxed after that. Even was still kneeling between Isak’s thighs, their two tongues dancing together now. It felt way better than kissing a guy when he was drunk, Isak thought. And it probably felt better because he’d been longing to kiss that mouth since he first saw Even, aka when he bumped him to the floor.

 

Even pushed a bit, not breaking the kiss until Isak was lying on the bed with Even on top of him. Isak then noticed that the sounds of kissing were actually filling the room, and, when he placed his arms around Even’s neck, he realized that Even had a hard-on which was pressed against his own. Fuck, this was ten times better than he would have ever expected.

 

Even ran his fingers through Isak’s mane of golden hair before breaking the kiss. Isak let out a needy whimper, but Even attacked the vein on Isak’s neck while he rubbed his erection against Isak’s, who by the time Even had started biting the tender skin of his neck was just a moaning mess. Then hangover didn’t help either, it made him feel even dizzier than he already was.

 

As Isak ran his hands down Even’s spine, the older boy stopped giving him kisses on his neck and placed his forehead against Isak’s, a smile on his face and his blue eyes completely blown out.

 

“You have me now,” he whispered against Isak’s lips.


End file.
